


There's a First Time For Everything

by theneoncake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Implied Zuko/Sokka, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneoncake/pseuds/theneoncake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko never had a Christmas, but finally Aang and the gang shows him what it's really all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time For Everything

The tree shimmered and shined from all the holly and lights and ornaments scattered across its prickly branches. Yes, it was messy, but that was Sokka's doing. The brightness of the colorful decorations could be seen from a mile away, and the surrounding group of very jolly people tried not to be blinded. Most of them were jolly anyways.

Zuko had never gotten to celebrate Christmas, but he learned quickly that the water tribe was quite fond of it. Actually, they were obsessed with it. It was a lower class holiday and he was never allowed to indulge in the slightest history of the subject. His father told him it was evil and for peasants. Although, here he was, sitting around a tree covered in ridiculous colors and stupid, cheap wrapping. There was even a homemade star that Aang had suspended at the top of the tree shining in all of its glory. Well, tried to. It was dark, but the bright lights acted as their not-so-warm fire.

Very horribly hidden presents were stuffed under the base of the wobbly tree as neatly as possible. At the moment, they were passed out to their owners. Zuko felt his stomach drop at the realization that he would not receive any. The “gang” still didn't trust the firebender's guts one bit, and no matter how much it hurt he wouldn't say a word. A surprised breath escaped his mouth as present after present were piling up next to him. He went red with embarrassment. He really wasn't expecting much.

“You didn't have to...” He sputtered, grabbing the gift closest to him. It was covered in some kind of blue, colbalt fabric. “Really.” Zuko shot Sokka an almost-glare, but it faded soon enough when he started to undo the folds on the package.

“Dude, just shut up and open it. _Jeeeeez_.”

The banished prince held up the carefully carved and very pretty necklace he retrieved from out of the soft fabric. It had multiple beads up the strong string it expanded from. At the bottom was a blue flame with Sokka's initials poked into the back of the wood.

Zuko swallowed thickly. “Do I wear it?”

“Yes! You wear it!” The water tribe warrior slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Do you need help, you big baby?”

“No! I think I'm quite suitable to put a necklace on.”

“Then put it on.”

“I will later! I just want to get this whole thing over with.” Zuko ended their little spat with a huff and grabbed the next present. It was oddly shaped and Zuko was concerned at what could possibly be inside. When he opened the bland colored fabric, inside was a rusted, wasted away roll of paper. Zuko's eyes lit up as he pulled it out and opened the scroll. A piece of paper flew from inside and he snatched it up, reading over the text scrawled in bad handwriting.

 

_I found this lying around the library. I can't quite figure it out! So, I think you should have it. I'm sure you'll get it! Merry Christmas!_

_-Aang_

 

Zuko held his breath and scanned over the dusty paper. His eyes widened dramatically at the multiple hidden firebending techniques drawn out in great detail. He didn't realize these existed. He could already picture the different flames extending from his fist and into the air.

“Thank you...” The firebender was beyond thankful. No matter how much he tried though, he would never be able to express it. Aang's head popped around Katara to see Zuko.

“No problem at all!” Aang grinned widely and laughed.

Zuko looked at the other presents beside him and realized that for the first time in his life he was celebrating a holiday he wasn't supposed to be celebrating... He knew right there and then that this was going to be a great first Christmas.


End file.
